It is valuable for an exerciser to know his/her heart rate and speed information during exercise. Current Heart Rate and speed Monitor is either acceleration sensor based or GPS technology based. The acceleration sensor based heart rate and speed monitor is composed of a chest belt for heart rate measurement, a foot pad embedded with an accelerometer to measure speed and a wrist watch to display heart rate and speed information received separately from the chest belt and foot pad. This approach has the disadvantage of RF interference problem since the wrist watch will receive signal from both the chest belt (heart rate information) and foot pad (speed and distance information). This problem will get worse when two or more heart rate and speed monitor users are getting together and may result in inaccurate reading.